


Brave

by CosmahCosmo (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haunted Houses, Horror, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson thinks he isn't afraid of anything and the boys decide to fix that. However, things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my awesome comrad Ciarra! I know its not exactly what you asked for but, I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Louis walked through the alley, internally screaming at the darkness. This wasn't the original plan, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. The boys were just pranking him, that's all. None of this is real.

It is though, this is all real. The shadows, the pain, the feeling of isolation, all of it was all too real.

It wasn't supposed to be. It all started off as a Halloween prank. The boys were just trying to get back at him for being arrogant, for ruining the festivities. Things weren't supposed to go like this...

~•~

_"This is pathetic..." Louis mumbled._

_They've already been in this haunted house for ten minutes and he hasn't seen anything remotely scary._

_"C'mon Lou! This is lots of fun!" Niall said, hanging onto Liam's arm and laughing. "It doesn't get scarier then this."_

_"Oh yes. Ketchup and dollar store vampire fangs. I'm absolutely petrified."_

_Louis huffed and rolled his eyes at the screeching skeletons. Boring._

_"There's no use being a party pooper. You might as well try to have a little fun, try to embrace the scary side." Liam said, smiling._

_"Look Liam, this may be fun for all of you. Especially since you get to have your scaredy cat of a boyfriend latched onto you the whole time but, for single people like myself, this is boring."_

_"You can hold my hand if you want to Lou." Harry told him._

_"I'm fine. I just want to get this over with."_

_The four boys walked through one of the haunted house's rooms, surprised when nothing popped out at them. Sure, the room was eerily lit but, there was nothing remotely horrifying within its walls._

_As soon as they turned the corner out of the room however, a "bloodied" man holding a chainsaw started running after them._

_Harry grabbed Louis' hand, jogging away, laughing._

_Louis groaned but, followed him. He felt like indulging the younger lad for once._

_Harry abruptly stopped causing Louis, to bump into him._

_"Sorry, its just..." Harry turned around towards the direction they just came from. "Where's Liam and Niall?"_

_Louis looked at the empty hallway and furrowed his brow. Liam and Niall didn't run away with them, he couldn't see them._

_He gulped. It wasn't that he was scared for Liam and Niall's wellbeing, that wasn't it. After all haunted houses are fake, they're child's play._

_Yet, something didn't seem right. Why were Liam and Niall not with them?_

_Louis started walking back down the hallway, not bothering to check and see if Harry was following him, he knew he was._

_They advanced down the hallway quietly, the only sounds being heard were the stupid special effects of the house and their own footsteps._

_When they turned the corner back to where they were before the run, Louis let out a huff of laughter._

_Niall and Liam stood at there original starting point, Niall tucked into Liam's side, sobbing._

_Liam was rubbing soothing circles into his back, trying to get him to stop panicking._

_The man with the chainsaw was wiping the ketchup off of his face, trying to show Niall that his chainsaw wasn't actually real._

_"Niall, it's not real dude. Its not even scary."_

_Liam shot Louis a harsh look. "Now's not the time Louis."_

_He bent down, motioning for Niall to climb onto his back. Niall graciously accepted, burrowing his face into the crook of Liam's neck._

_Louis wanted to literally gag at the amount of domestically these two possessed. It was kind of sickening, the lovers routine. Sometimes it felt like everybody had a love except him. Everybody was valued, except for him._

_"I think this is our cue to leave." Liam said, jumping to adjust the boy on his back._

_Niall laughed, easing into Liam._

_"Maybe this place actually is pretty scary." Louis replied, shrugging. "I just can't be scared."_

~•~

 _I can not be scared_. The words echoed inside Louis head, sending shivers down his spine. He was absolutely petrified at the moment. The feeling of his possibly demise looming over him like storm clouds.

"Louis! Are you down there?" Harry's voice came pouring in from the darkness.

"I'm here!"

There were some footsteps, lots of foot steps. Then suddenly Louis was wrapped into somebody's arms. _Harry's arms._

"I thought we lost you!" Harry sobbed, squeezing Louis tighter.

"I-I'm right here you goof." Louis replied, hugging back.

He looked over Harry's shoulder to see Liam and Niall standing there.

Liam looked tough, like he could combat anything. Niall looked small and fragile next to him. Then again, Niall was fragile.

"What's going on?" Louis asked, pulling away from Harry.

"There's something here...lurking in the shadows." Liam informed, bringing Niall in closer to his side.

"This is an abandoned warehouse...its supposed to be abandoned!"

"Well its not, okay?! Something is here and it wants us dead!" Liam moved away from Niall and towards Louis. "Are you happy with that answer Louis?! Something wants us dead"

"This isn't my fault! I wasn't the one who decided to prank someone in a creepy ass warehouse!"

"Guys...Its nobodies fault." Niall said, trying to diffuse the fight. "E-Everything will be alright."

"It was Harry's idea." Liam said. "It was all his idea..."

~•~

_"C'mon this is a brilliant idea! He'll never see it coming." Harry grinned at the thought of his plan._

_"I'm all for it. It might knock his ego down a few pegs." Liam agreed._

_Now all eyes were on Niall, waiting for his answer._

_Niall bit his lip and looked down. "I don't know guys. This might be a little overboard."_

_"You just don't want to do it because, you'll get scared." Harry pointed out._

_"There's nothing wrong with getting scared."_

_"Niall, it will be fun. I promise."_

_"Really? You promise?"_

_Harry held out his pinky finger and laughed. "Do you want to pinky promise?"_

_Niall nodded and held out his own pinky, laughing when it looped with Harry's. "You better not disappoint me Styles."_

_"Have I ever?"_

~•~

A horrible screeching noise sounded from the distance causing all of the boys to stop their bickering and look towards the direction of the noise.

The sound of claws scratching against the concrete floor began to sound, getting closer and closer each passing moment.

"Run." Liam said, grabbing onto Niall's hand and sprinting.

Louis and Harry were right along with them, running as fast as they could.

None of them wanted to look back, to see the face of the creature chasing them. So they all kept there eyes forward, in a failed attempt to achieve ignorant bliss.

~•~

_Harry looked towards the others and grinned. Louis was going to get a kick out of this prank._

_He loved of when Louis smiled, which was far less then Harry would like him too._

_Louis didn't have a smile like Niall. Louis' wasn't a bright sunshine of a grin, it wasn't something that could end all of the bitterness in the world._

_It was more of a mischievous smirk, filled with mystery and danger. Louis' smile was an embodiment of himself._

_"Fake blood. We need lots of fake blood and gore!" Liam said, jotting down notes in his notebook._

_"We'll probably need some fake intestines and stuff too! Those can be pretty creepy." Harry added._

_"What if we had a black cat!" Niall yelled, enthusiastically._

_Liam and Harry looked at each other in amusement. Halloween was not and would never be Niall's strong point._

_"Ni, cat's aren't scary." Harry told him, laughing._

_"The black ones are! They mean bad luck!"_

_Liam stifled a chuckle in his fists, turning towards the small Irish lad. "I love you."_

_"Don't you give me that pity Liam Payne. I know I'm not that great at this."_

_"And I love you anyways." Liam leaned in to kiss him, scooting closer to him as he did._

_"Can you two please stop canoodling, we've got work to do."_  
_Harry said, sighing._

_"You're just jealous mate because, you don't know how to own up to your own feelings." Liam told him, picking back up his notebook._

_"What feelings?"_

_"Your ones for Louis." Niall informed, looking up and grinning._

~•~

Running. That's all that Louis' mind needed to focus on. The creature was gaining on them, coming closer and closer. At this point running away seemed futile. The odds were they were all doomed to die before reaching the exit.

"Almost there lads." Liam yelled over the noise and confusion.

We aren't going to make it, Louis thought.

Niall stumbled back, slamming down hard onto the concrete floors.

In the time it took for the other boys to stop, it was too late.

The creature. No the monster, had Niall by it's claws, tearing right into his midsection.

Liam ran by Louis, going to Nialls aid. Before Liam could even try attacking the hideous beast, it had already retreated back into the shadows, leaving its prey behind.

Liam coached down next to Niall's still body, lying Niall's head into his own lap.

Louis approached the two and immediately took a strep back after seeing Niall.

He was pale making, the crimson blood dripping out of his mouth even more prominent.

The large gash on his side and stomach, was already oozing blood.

Liam took off his sweater, gentling pushing it onto the wound to try and clot it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Liam mumbled into Niall's ear, using his free hand to stroke the blond's hair.

Niall eyes were dull yet wide with horror. They slowly drifted towards Liam's face.

He mumbled. "I c-couldn't- I couldn't run. I-"

"You did great. Shhh you were amazing. I am so proud of you Ni. You did great."

Harry loved forward to sit next to Niall. He didn't speak, he couldn't speak. So instead, he just held onto Niall's hand, giving him a silent reminder.

Liam started sobbing, continuing to stroke Niall's hair. "I'm gonna get you home, yeah? Get you back to our flat so I can make you a proper English breakfast, just how you like it."

Niall didn't reply, he just stared back up at Liam, gasping for air. Every once in a while he'd give out another little cough, sending more blood pouring out of his mouth.

Louis grabbed Niall's empty hand. He looked away from him, not really wanting to embrace the reality of the situation.

"Hey Niall." He said, still refusing to turn towards him. "I don't think you're a scaredy cat."

He gave in, looking into the ghost of Niall's eyes. Those weren't his real eyes. Niall's real ones were bright, lively, and dancing eyes. The ones he were looking at were confused and scared.

"I actually think you're really brave." Louis continued.

Niall's eyes moved towards his, the corner of his lips twitching upward. It was the closest to a smile, Louis was probably going to see from him.

Harry nodded at Louis' statement, adding his own comment. "Niall, you're the bravest man I know."

"B-but Louis- Louis isnt-" Niall mumbled. "Louis isn't a-afraid of- afraid of a-anything."

Louis cringed at that statement before replying to Niall. "I'm afraid of losing you boys."

"See? You're the bravest out of all of us." Liam told him. "Even when you ask me to kill a spider or scream during horror flicks....You're still my big strong man. Don't you ever forget that."

Sensing Niall was at the end of the line, Liam leaned down to kiss his forehead, saying goodbye in the only way he knew how.

Except it wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was more of a 'see you later kiss'. The kind they give to each other before one of them heads to work.

This wasn't a goodbye because, they would constantly be connected to each other no matter where the other person was.

Niall had made an indelible mark onto Liam's heart, just as Liam had done to his own. So, no matter what the universe decided. No matter the circumstances, they would always be together.

As Niall slowly faded out, Liam repeated that notion in his head. Even as he clung to Niall, begging him to wake up.

Liam turned towards Harry, glaring daggers at him through tear filled eyes. "You broke your promise."

"I what?" Harry asked, trying to pull himself together.

"You promised him that this would be fun. Now tell me Harry, does it look like he had fun?" Liam gestured to the gash on Nialls stomach.

"Liam its not Harry's fault! You're just over emotional. Besides we should be leaving, not placing blame!" Louis said through gritted teeth.

Liam looked at him. "You're right."

He began to scoop Niall over his shoulder, in a firefighter hold. "When this is all over I want nothing to do with him. He took everything away from me."

Liam began walking towards the exit, holding Niall's limp body firmly on his shoulder.

"He's dead. Liam, he's dead!"

"I'm bringing him home."

"He's just going to slow you down!"

Liam stopped, turning back towards them. "Don't you fucking fucking dare imply that Niall's a burden. He is anything but. Now I'm going to being him home like I promised. Unlike so people I don't break promises."

When Liam began walking again, Harry and Louis jogged up to him.

"And what if that monster comes back?!"

"Then I'm going to die trying."

As if on cue, a vociferous screech echoed throughout the building. It was close.

Liam, Louis, and Harry bursted into a sprint. Liam following a little behind the other two, with Niall's body.

Louis turned around as he ran, looking eye to eye with the monster. At it's big black frame and those red and bloodied fangs.

He tried not to think of the fact that that was Niall's blood.

As if by some miracle, they did reach the exit, running through the doors only to be met with the harsh light of day.

As soon as the sunlight hit the creatures skin, it hissed, retreating back into the building.

Louis let out a sigh of relief, collapsing down onto the ground. He needed to catch his breath.

It seemed like the same was happening to Harry and Liam.

Harry was hunched over, gasping for air. While Liam had gentle placed Niall's body down, allowing himself to get some air.

Harry moved towards Louis, pining him down with a broken and desperate kiss. "I think I love you."

Louis stared at him for a moment before, responding. "I think I love you too."

Harry gave a tired grinned. He looked over towards Liam, his smile immediately fading.

Niall's body just laid there looking broken and ghastly, nothing like Niall at all.

Harry thought back to the night before.

~•~

_They were all setting up for the prank. Covering the walls with bloodied messages and hanging fake corpses._

_Harry turned towards Niall, who was trying to set up a fake black cat._

_"Hey Niall, what do you think is going to happen tonight?"_

_Niall smiled, looking over towards Liam who was trying to rig the lights down the hall._

_He looked back over to Harry and laughed, his eyes shining bright. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I am so sorry! This is horrible! I literally cried writing it. Also the little ending flashback his based off a scene from Supernatural XD


End file.
